Selfish
by Genesic
Summary: Would he really have the courage to speak up, to be selfish, just this one time? Taiora One-Shot


Another one-shot. This one's a little bit sad, but not to the same effects of the last one(I think?). Please enjoy!

* * *

The night was a peaceful one. Such a calm night was rare in the more densely populated areas of cities like Odaiba, usually it would be hard to get a night of perfect quiet. But tonight was, not even the usual cars passed by on the streets. Indeed, everybody seemed to be asleep tonight, and that did not exclude a certain Taichi Kamiya.

Tai slept with a smile on his face, enjoying this rare night of quiet to the fullest. He hadn't had such a quiet night since he moved into his current home(part of a large apartment complex), so he was making sure to grab every second of sleep he could. His smile eventually parted, as he began to snore rather loudly. His left arm and leg were both hanging off of his bed, swaying back and forth as he took each breath. Truly, he was a picture of grace and poise.

The room lit up for a moment as a single car passed by, it's headlights shining brightly, however Tai would not be woken up so easily.

**Screech!** The sound of the same car coming to a swift stop in the parking lot of the complex.

Yet Tai continued to sleep, drowning out the noise with his own snoring.

**Tap tap tap tap. **The sound of hurried footsteps, drawing closer, and growing louder.

Tai squirmed for a moment, an effect of almost choking on his own saliva, but almost instantly he returned to his rest.

**.....** The sound of nothing, perhaps a moment of hesitation on the other's part. Then, **Knock knock knock**, the sound of the person's hand knocking against the door.

Finally, Taichi's eyes blink open. "Who could that be?" He mutters sleepily, trying to climb out of his bed. Finally, with a thud of success, he manages to extricate himself from his mattress. He slowly shuffles through his home, and up to the front door. "Who is it?" He asks, holding back a deep yawn, eager to get back to sleep.

"...." It's silent again, the knocking stops. For a few long seconds, nothing can be heard. Then, a small voice breaks the silence from the other side of the door, "....Taichi."

In an instant, he's fully awake, quickly reaching out to pull the door open. With one quick movement, he flings the door open, and stares at the person in front of him. "Sora..." He says in a shocked voice, surprised by the state of the one before him.

"Taichi." She repeats again, eyes puffy red, tears dripping down her face, occasionally giving a small sniffle.

He doesn't even need to ask what the matter is, he's been through this before, but he goes ahead anyways. "....Matt?" He asks cautiously.

Sora gives a choked sob, before nodding her head vigorously.

"Alright then," He smiles comfortingly, "come on in." he gently guides her into his abode, closing the door behind her. Sleep will just have to wait until later.

--

Tai frowns unconsciously, staring at Sora's shaky hands as she gratefully accepts a mug of hot cocoa. _Matt, what's the matter with you?_ He asks mentally, almost hoping for an answer. He sits down next to her, a tight squeeze on his small sofa, and puts a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She doesn't speak, but relaxes considerably upon his touch. She carefully drinks her steamy beverage, afraid her trembling hands might drop the cup. Her tears have finally dried up, but she still can't help but sniffle uncontrollably.

He patiently waits for her to regain some control over herself, watching each and every move she makes. He smiles whenever she turns to look at him, and frowns when she looks away. _We've been through this before Taichi. It's not easy, but we can do it, just be supportive._ He mentally prepares himself, before finally speaking up. "Sorry about the lack of hospitality, I just wasn't expecting company." He starts off humorously.

Perhaps it wasn't a good move, as her face takes on an expression of guilt. "Were you sleeping? I'm so sorry that you had to wake up because of me." Her voice is hoarse and full of self-ridicule.

"N-No! Not at all! It's my fault for going to sleep so much earlier than usual!" He quickly reassures her, mentally berating himself at the same time.

Sora gives a soft laugh at Tai's panicked state, he's always been able to make her feel better when she needs it.

"So," Tai's mood becomes more serious, "did you have another fight with Matt?". He watches her shake her head, tears beginning to brim in her eyes once more.

"I wish it was something like that this time." She sobs, screwing her eyes shut.

Tai watches her silently. _She wishes it had been a fight? What did that idiot do!?_ His mind screams angrily, he can feel a growl work it's way into his throat. "What happened?" He asks.

Sora falls silent for a moment, gathering herself. "I saw him..... with somebody else..." She says slowly, trying to stay calm.

"**What!?**" Tai shouts in a sudden fit of rage.

Sora gives a small leap of surprise, her hot cocoa sloshing in it's mug. "Tai?" She asks worriedly.

"Sorry." Tai quickly regains himself, remembering what he should be doing. "Are you sure you saw him with somebody else? Do you know who it was?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I don't know her myself." Sora mutters.

"How did it happen?" Tai asks.

"I was just passing by one of the restaurants, on my way home, and I saw them there, together." She shudders as she speaks the words, as if it's painful to recall.

Tai instinctively squeezes her shoulder tighter, pulling her closer. Despite Sora's state, Tai still can't help but stare at her. His eyes unconsciously drift to her soft lips, her crimson eyes, her beautiful hair. It's been an eternity since he's even been able to see her, why shouldn't he be tempted!? _Then why don't you do something about it!?_ His mind shouts, but he knows he can't, he isn't the one for her. _Why not!?_

"I don't know what I should do." She looks to him, hoping he'll have the answer, he always does.

There's no way he could bring himself to take her. _Why!?_ He can't be selfish, she's Matt's girlfriend. _And we see how that's working out!_ It would be cowardly to just confess to her when she's like this. _Would it really?_ It's so painful to say the same words each time something like this happens, to send her back into Matt's arms. _Then don't! Don't say the same words you always say!_

"Maybe you just misunderstood something." He suggests, the same words as always. _You fool..._

"I don't think so this time." Sora shakes her head sadly. How many times has she heard these words?

"Matt's not the kind of guy to just do something like that." He offers her comforting words that he's not even sure of himself. _Quit lying to her! Quit lying to yourself!_

"How can you even say that?" She asks him incredulously.

_I'm wondering that myself._ His inner voice cruelly remarks. "But you still can't be certain." He repeats his point in a weak voice. How many times has he done this? How many times has he had to watch her walk out of the door, and out of his life?

"How can you bring yourself to stand up for him every time? You haven't even seen him for months!" She feels a twinge of guilt, she hasn't seen Tai for a long time either.

"I'm not doing it for Matt's sake." Tai whispers. _Speak up! She's the one who needs to hear it!_

"What?" She looks at him curiously, her puffy eyes peering into his own.

"Matt's a good friend, it doesn't matter if we've been out of touch." He lies, he isn't sure if Matt's heart is in the right place at all.

"Tai..." Sora stares at him pointedly, "do you really think I should go back to him?".

"...." Tai is silent. He wants to say them! He wants to say those words! _Then do it!_

"Tai?" Sora continues staring at him curiously.

He remains silent, but in his head, there is war.

"Taichi!" Sora shouts, tears threatening to pour from her eyes again. Tai has never just fallen silent all of a sudden like this before.

"I don't." He says the phrase like it's a foreign word to him, but he does not whisper it. _Yes!_

Sora says nothing, simply giving a small gasp of surprise and staring at him with wide eyes.

"I don't." He repeats the phrase, more confidently this time. He stands up and shouts it "Hell no I don't!". He turns to the surprised Sora, and grasps her hands in his own. "I'm tired of him hurting you! I'm tired of him not treating you like he should! I'm tired of him not being there for you like I would!" He freezes for a moment, shocked at his own words. _Now that's more like the bearer of courage!_

"What?" Sora gasps, looking at Tai as if he had just grown another head. "Tai....are you-?"

"Yes!" Tai shouts. "Yes! For the longest time! Yes!" He can't help it, now that it's finally come out, there's no point in holding it in anymore.

She's still in shock. "You never said anything."

"I was afraid! Afraid that I'd hurt you, or that I wouldn't be the right one for you!" He can feel a few tears trying to come out, and quickly blinks them back. "I'm sorry Sora, but I love you! It's true..." He finally begins to calm down, now suddenly afraid to look at Sora.

"You've loved me all this time?" Her voice is wrought with doubt.

He still avoids looking at her. "Yes.... I'm sorry."

She keeps her eyes locked on his downcast face, trying to literally see the truth in his words. "How long?"

"I'm not even sure myself." He chuckles bitterly. "The Digital World? Camp? When we first met? I'm not sure just when I really started to feel like this, but I did, and still do." He hears the sound of her footsteps, and closes his eyes, believing she is leaving. He gasps, as he feels her suddenly embrace him, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Tai....Taichi." She repeats his name over and over, sobbing into his shoulder.

"S-Sora..." He can hardly speak, still in a state of shock, believing he must be in a dream. _I suppose this is a dream, in a manner of speaking._ His conscience slyly remarks. His hands shakily move up, and stroke her back gently.

"I loved you too Taichi! Really! But I never thought you liked me, and after a while I had to try to move on!" She sobs.

"I'm sorry." He closes his eyes, regretting his past mistakes.

"But I didn't even realize it until now: I still do love you!" Despite her crying, she still finds a way to smile into his chest. "I never stopped, it's always been with me, even when I was with Matt it was always different!" She gives a small laugh.

His eyes fly open, never in his wildest dreams! "Sora...".

And suddenly, they're staring at each other, a fire in both their eyes, only dwarfed by the emotions in their hearts. A gentle kiss is how it starts, but it soon becomes fiery and passionate. They're arms encircle each other, holding on for dear life. They fall off the couch with a thump, but neither even takes notice.

And without them truly even realizing it, they both drift off to sleep. Atop the carpeted floor(stained with hot cocoa, courtesy of Sora), both clinging tightly to each other, a smile on both of their faces. They both sleep peacefully, Tai doesn't even snore like usual. They're together, they're warm, they're happy, they're content.

The noises of the city resume without warning. Cars blaze by, people talk loudly to each other from across separate buildings, occasionally an airplane flies overhead. The night is once again as loud as it usually is.

But a certain Taichi Kamiya has never had such a good night's sleep in his life.

* * *

Alright! Another one-shot down! I hope this one's alright!

I was suffering from writer's block for a bit, so I got to thinking about plots that I've heard before. I've read stories done like this before, but I wanted to try to go for a different angle. So, instead of Taichi sending Sora off with a fake smile, I thought it'd be nice for him to actually be a little selfish(if Tai doesn't deserve a bit of selfishness, nobody does). Just in case you weren't sure, the voice talking to Taichi was just his conscience. I really enjoyed the main idea for this, but I had a few problems while writing it, hopefully they don't show up too much(emotions in their hearts!?). I hope it's not annoying that I switch between Tai and Taichi too much.

I apologize to Matt fans for Matt's looseness regarding Sora. I actually like Matt, just not with Sora. The only reason he seems bad is because he had to be something to push this plot forward. Matt's not necessarily just flirting around with some floozy! It might be someone he really does love, but it'd be pretty hard for him to tell Sora that. So try not to think of him as a villain, okay?

Still not sure about what to do for a long plot. Anybody got some ideas? It doesn't have to be anything really fleshed out, just something that'll get the gears to start turning.

I hope to see you all again soon.


End file.
